Bleach and Me
by angels of crystals
Summary: A girl and a boy find themselfs in the bleach world. They will have to find their way through out the whole anime . Will they get back home at all? Byakuyaxoc. They don't know that the Bleach anime even was an anime at all.
1. Chapter 1

A girl stood in front of her little brother blocking a sword on a roof top. Her name Angel, and the little boy James, but the attacker unknown.

Her black jeans wear cut one above the knee and the other below. The top was a light blue long-sleeved with three slashes in the center from the sword and one of the sleeves missing the other one was cut on the elbow .

They broke apart and he, the attacker moved and pushed James right off the five story high building. "NOOO!" she screamed and ran and jumped for him. Then below her brother was a portal to who knows where. He went through while, she tried to reach him and went through too.

She grabbed his hand and turned around so her back was facing the ground and hugged him so that she would take it full force instead of him.

URAHARA POV

I was minding my own business as usual when I saw a black hole, if you could even call it that, appeared with two figures coming out of it. Being the person I am I went to look at what fell. When I got there I almost screamed at what I saw.

Laying there was a teenage girl in a crater with a growing pool of blood around her. Next to her was a little boy trying to wake her up. These two were the figures that came out of that black hole which is now a portal. I know what I have to do, I have to help them! Just then the boy looked up with tears down his face and he saw me.

"Help her please help her!" he screamed with desperation in his voice. His eyes were red from all the crying he was doing. I only nodded to him as I started walking down to him. I picked her up as gently as I can and stand up.

"Well, come on your coming too. We will heal her don't worry," I say to reassure him to which he nods shyly, "My name is Kisuke Urahara but you can call me Kisuke or Mr. Urahara. Whichever on you want kid. SO what's your name any ways?"

"My name is James and that's my big sis Angel," he said holding on to his sister's dangling hand. We walked in silence till he spoke again. "It was like any other day. We walked to the park, but that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a guy jumped out at us with a sword and attacked us. My sister saw a pole and grabbed it and blocked his sword. I was always close to her till we got to a building top. It was five stories high and he pushed me off. I heard my sister scream then jump off after me. Right when I was about to hit the ground a portal opened up and I fell through. She grabbed my hand and turned me so I would not get hurt but she would. Then when we landed we were in that crater and she was bleeding a lot. I tried to wake her up and that is when you came, but you don't believe me do you?" he was crying threw the whole thing till the last sentence that was when he looked at me.

"I believe you kid," Then I told him my story. He looked so amazed at I could not help but smile. When we got there I called Tessai out and told him to heal her. Then I told Jinta to go with James and help him make his room. I told Ururu to go make Angel a room. On the way to my house we decided that they would be living with us.

During the curse of a month James and I became close. We became like father and son. Angel never woke up from her comma during this time.

ANGEL'S POV INNER WORLD FROM WHEN SHE CAME THREW THE PORTAIL

"Hum? Where am I?" I asked as I woke up in a strange place. Everywhere was earthier grass, trees, or flowers but I could see in the distance mountains. I looked down a little farther and saw a waterfall going into a little pond surrounded by rocks and when I look up I see a never ending sunset. The hole place made a wave of peace and comfort over me.

"You're in your inner world my dear,"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're in your inner world my dear," a cheerful voice said. I look up to see a girl my age with silver hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were like a rainbow, they had every single color in them! She was wearing a white tank-top, black jeans, and gray flat boots that reached a little above her ankles.

"You ok sweet heart?" asked a angle like voice. I turn my head to the right to see another girl my age. She had goldish hair that reached her mind back, but was in a high pony tail. Her eyes were the same color as mine, gold. She was wearing a sleeveless pink top and a pink squirt with black ruffles on it that reached her knees. Her boots heel was five inches high in black and reach a little below her knees

"Why would you ask that? She is freaked out by all of this you twit, "I looked behind me to almost scream! The thing that just talked was a wolf! She was a little over my waist height with midnight black fur. Her eyes where a dull gold.

"Because she was trying to be nice," a voice said. I looked to the left of the first person to see a fox. She had snow white fur with bright golden eyes."How about I introduce us first? Ok! I'm Emma. The wolf over there is Ivy, the angel over there is Tara, and lastly the girl with silver hair is Skylar. And you are Angel.

"How do you know my name?" I asked a little scared.

"We are your powers sweet heart. Like Skylar said this is your inner world , so we are able to teach you how to use and master us in a coarse of a month." Tara said.

"Powers? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, I increase your speed and make you fly but you have to transform first," Tara said.

"I help you control stuff but I won't t tell you what they are. Your eyes will change with what it is you are using or what form you are in," Skylar explained.

"You change into me and I also help you see in the dark." Ivy growled to me.

"You will also change into me and you will have night vision . When you are Ivy or me they will understand you" Emma said happily.

" So why am I here?" I asked a little more scared sense I know what they can do.

"Have you been listening to us? You are here to learn how to use us!" Snarled Ivy.

"We predict in the near future you will need us so we are here to train you sweetness," said Emma

"You know we have been with you sense the beginning of time sweet heart. We have been watching and waiting for the right time to come out. Now is our and your time to shine!" Tara explained while hugging me.

Skylar began to talk," We will only be able to train you how you use us. Your brother has befriended a person to make you stronger. Do you except my dear?"

"I do ... I except this challenge, "I said but still a little nerves. And that's when IT began, my training.

_**A DAY BEFRE ANGEL WAKES UP OUTSIDE WORLS NO POV **_

"Are you sure she will be alright ? It has been almost a month!" A little boy said. The boy was 8 years old with brown hair. He wore a red shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I'm sure she will be ok. You watch tomorrow she will wake up," A man with blond hair said while smiling. He wore a green and white striped hat and wooden clogs. Also his cloth was almost all green. If you looked really close you will see a fan in his hand hiding. The boy nodded to this.

_**IN ANGEL'S INNER WORLD**_

"Ok it is almost time . We have taught you everything you need to know sweet heart," Tara said.

"Now it is up to you to get stronger sweetness," said Emma.

"It is really amazing how far you have come! You worked really hard my dear," Skylar said to her smiling her big goofy smile of hers.

"Now the person you are looking for is known as Kisuke Urahara. You must ask him to train and make you stronger. Thanks to your little brother, James, you are living with him so it won't be hard to find him," Ivy explained to Angel.

"Thank you so much! And to get here I just go into meditation and think of here?" Asked Angel. Everyone nodded to her question. Then they all hugged each other in a group hug. It was kind of hard with two animals, but they made it work. "I will miss you guys so much!" Angel cried.

"I will most likely miss you too my dear," Skylar said to her as they broke the group hug.

"I am going to miss you so much sweet heart," screamed a sad Tara who broke down crying.

"Good luck to you kid. One word of advice don't get yourself killed," commented Ivy. She would never admit it out loud but the kid had grown on her and would miss her dearly.

"Yes, please do take Ivy's advise please, and take care sweetness," Emma said to her. Then Tara launched onto Angel and hugged and cried on her. It toke everyone there to pull her off of her but no one could make her stop crying.

"Don't worry I will come back and visit soon to make sure you guys don't get in trouble or get hurt," Angel promised to them and Tara perked up a bit at that. After Tara said goodbye again she left with a tear sliding down her face.

_**REAL WORLD;ANGEL'S POV **_

"James hurry get in here," A voice I never heard before spoke more like screamed. She heard the pitter-patter of her little brother's feet.

"S he is waking up, she is really waking up !" exclaimed a very excited James. I opened my eyes to see... A TO BE CONTINUED SIGN. I sweat dropped at that as everything went black and a red giant curtain closed.


End file.
